dalimondarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darastrrix Savagefang Pearl
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Skeletal Muscular Internal Personality Darastrrix is very smart and quick to think, but is also very sensitive to her past. She carries a lot of rage and hatred. Likes ''' '''Dislikes Strengths ''' '''Weaknesses Story (This is supposed to be many years before the modern Istaria, and more of a spin off. None of it is really connected to the real history.) World History Long ago, near the beginning of time there was a world of peace. Biography Darastrrix was found abandoned when she was very young, and was raised by a young dragon named Kumere. When he found her alone and hurt, he decided he would teach her everything he knew about survival, defense, and even flight. Her years with Kumere were the most valuable, the most remembered... and yet a very short part of her history. Kumere was taken from her and Dara was left on the island to fend for herself. Out of grief, she became bitter and mean, swearing to kill those who took her guardian away from her. Problem was she didn't know who did it. One day as she was hunting on the mainland a young drake ran into her, literally. Brutusius had run away from home, after an argument with his mother. He decided he was going to be more independent... by running out on his own. Dara laughed at his silly quest and told him he wouldn't last a day out in the wilderness. Which she was right. Brutus went out on his own to prove Dara and his mother wrong, but instead he ran into a massive Treant, which Dara saved him from. She walked away with torn wings but earned a friend. Brutusius had taken her back to his home to help her wings to heal. A spark had started within her heart. She hadn't felt this much love since her beloved Kumere had passed and she didn't want it to end. But sadly her fate had not been set that way. She had been training with Brutus as the years had progressed. Dara was old enough when Kumere passed to go through Right of Passage, to be accepted into the dragon community, but she never had the chance. Brutus' family decided it would be be a good idea for her to do it with Brutus, but on one of their missions, everything went wrong. Reklar had been searching for savagejaw's for their vicious and vigorous nature. Brutus was taken captive... believing he was dead, Dara did not dare go back to his family, fearing they would blame her for what happened. She flew far away, never completing her Rite of Passage, and turning to anger, violence and rage. It was at this point she believed she wasn't supposed to be loved in this life, so she accepted her nature to hate. As the years passed on Dara grew and was known throughout Istaria as Savagefang. She killed for her own benefit and frankly just for fun. She accepted this nickname, and was sickeningly proud of it. Hated by the community and being called into Reklars army, Dara stayed indifferent, neutral to the war that was growing. She remained on her own side, fighting against Reklars minions as they tried to force her onto their side and destroying the imperial's just because she could. She was hated by both sides. But as the years has passed Reklars army was growing, he was getting closer to unleashing his terrors upon this world and one of the Imperial kings sent his best warriors to capture Darastrrix. He knew Reklar desired her for not only her reputation but in suspicion to a prophecy as well. It was said a lost royal hatchling would be the key for the destruction of a nation. The king had begun to wonder himself. The kings warriors had managed to successfully capture Darastrrix, she was told the truth about her past. How many years ago her kingdom was attacked by Reklar himself. He was searching for the prophesied "gifted" to help him claim power over Istaria. Those who chose not to follow him were slaughtered and the young were taken. Darastrrix was the last of the Pearl royal blood line, her father was the one who managed to save her but he died in the process. That was when Kumere had found her in those woods and took it upon himself to raise her. The king asked Darastrrix to help them fight against Reklar. But she refused, she was not willing to help those who turned their back on her. The king let Dara go, she left in silence and returned to her hidden island to think about she had just been told. Days progressed into weeks, Darastrrix came back into the world as if nothing ever happened. As usual Reklar had sent a group of his soldiers to capture Darastrrix and bring her to him. Unfortunately Brutusius had been the one to lead this band of withered soldiers to her. Cursed and branded by Reklar himself, Darastrrix fought Brutusius until she was able to restrain him and take him back to her lair. She was able to help Brutus come back to his original self but she was unable to get rid of the curse. It absorbed itself inside of his branded scar waiting to be unleashed. From that moment on, Brutusius could be easily be tempted by the forces of Blight but he was indeed back from the dead. Darastrrix was overwhelmed, she hadnt been able to show her emotions for years and she didnt know how to show them then. She let him rest for as long as he needed, when he came to he knew Dara was a stranger to him and yet still felt the same joy he had felt when they were young. They stayed together, and he slowly gained her trust. She tried avoiding him but she was drawn to everything about him and couldn't help but fall in love. Brutus had changed just as much as Darastrrix had, he had more malicious and violent tenancies, which made Dara love him even more. Even though Brutus had become almost as dark as Dara he had been put through the horrors of being enslaved by Reklar, and he knew his horrible plans. Brutus explained this to Darastrrix and convinced her to help keep the world at peace. Trivia - Fun Facts Character Development Gallery Category:Characters